


there's no need for words right now

by helsinkibaby



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5893948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'Ll never tell her just how much he likes the smell of her perfume, but she knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there's no need for words right now

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: 5 senses  
> Prompt: MCU, Steve Rogers/Darcy Lewis, he'll never tell her just how much he likes the smell of her perfume, but she knows

The first time that it happened, Darcy was in the lab in the Avengers Tower, ostensibly helping Jane, in reality hiding from Tony and Bruce and whatever science bros argument they had going on that week. She was minding her own business, invisible as could be, typing some data into the computer when she became aware that someone was standing behind her. 

Which once upon a time might have been cause for alarm, or reaching into her backpack for her taser or can of Mace, whichever came to hand first. But in Avengers Tower, where the biggest danger was a paper cut, or being caught in the middle of the aforementioned science bros argument, she barely even blinked. Especially not when she looked carefully into the computer screen and recognised the figure at her back. 

"Can I help you?" To anyone else, she might have sounded caustic but there was a twitch to her lips that someone who knew her well would probably pick up on. 

And when Steve replied, "No... just enjoying the view," when she heard the smile in his own voice, she knew that was exactly what had happened. 

She couldn't help the grin that crossed her lips. "Some of us have to work, you know," she reminded him and she didn't turn around on her stool, not even when he took a step closer to her, close enough that his chest was pressing against her back. His hands moved slowly, carefully, coming to rest on her hips, fingers flexing gently and, workplace or not, secret or not, Darcy found herself leaning back ever so slightly against him. 

Her eyes fluttered shut as she felt his head dip, felt his lips find the junction where her neck met her shoulder and place a kiss there. Just one, brief and almost chaste because damn it, he knew what that did to her. The resulting full body shiver made his lips curl in a smile that no-one could see but that she could feel and when he took a deep breath, let it out in a sigh against her skin, she shivered again. 

He took another deep breath, this time holding it for longer before he let her go, stepping back and kissing her cheek. "I'll let you get back to it," he said and he was gone before she'd recovered herself enough to say another word. 

That was the first time, but not the last and Darcy soon lost count of the amount of times that he'd come to find her - after a good day, after a bad, it didn't seem to matter. Sometimes he'd talk, sometimes he wouldn't, but always he would come to her, take her in his arms, bury his face in her neck and breathe deeply. He would hold her until he was once again strong enough to let her go and she would hold him just as tightly, lending him what strength she could. 

For her birthday that year, she bought herself an extra large bottle of perfume and pretended not to notice the smile on his face when he saw it sitting on her dressing table. 

Expensive it might have been, but she knew it was worth every penny, to both of them. 


End file.
